


Tease

by ravenpuff1956



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Achilles' is a bit of an arse, Angry Sex, Blushing Bunty, But we all knew that, F/M, I'm Going to Hell, Jealous Newt, Jealous Tina, Oblivious Newt, Scheming Tina, possessive newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21947920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenpuff1956/pseuds/ravenpuff1956
Summary: Newt rather likes a massage. Tina does not approve who he gets one off.Will Tina get even? Will Newt get revenge?Bean Squad Gift Exchange 2019
Relationships: Bunty/Newt Scamander, Tina Goldstein/Achilles Tolliver, Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Comments: 31
Kudos: 99





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hidetheteaspoons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidetheteaspoons/gifts).



> Hello everyone!  
> A very merry Christmas and happy holidays to everyone; especially to hidetheteaspoons who this is dedicated too!.  
> I hope you all like it.  
> We have a jealous Newt and Tina, various types of revenge, plus some sexy times added in for flavour!  
> I've set this a few months after Paris, and everyone's living in England.

His basement’s clock chimes nine indicating the late hour loudly. Newt stretches his arms up above his head. The muscles in his back twitch painfully, and he groans in discomfort. He really isn’t twenty anymore. Physical labour might have made him strong enough to do the work; but Merlin. Newt rubs an offending knot at the back of his neck to no success. 

“You alright Newt?” His pink face assistant asks eagerly. Newt frowns at Bunty. He could’ve sworn he’d told her to go home hours ago. 

“I’m fine,” Newt gives her a tight smile, and Bunty’s face goes all wobbly, “My back is killing me, is all,” He presses his fingers into the base of her spine, poking out his chest like a type of chicken. Subtle cracks crinkle along the throbbing bones of his back, and Newt winces. This causes for either a hot wheat pack, or leisurely amounts of fire-whisky. Or both. Newt smiles vaguely. Both sounds good. He’ll need liquid courage for when Tina comes over in any case. 

He smiles wider at the thought of his sweetheart. They’d been going steady for a few months now, their communication skills much better now that Tina was on his side of the ocean. But lately things had been getting a bit…heated. Not that Newt minds; the opposite in fact. But his sober self is much less confidence than his tipsy self, and he wants to make Tina feel good. He can’t do that with trembling fingers. He’s also seen Tina knock back a considerable amount of alcohol before she reached for him, so he’d say his feelings are mutual. ‘We’re so nervous still,’ Newt shakes his head shrewdly, ‘We just need something to knock us over the head,’

A quick poke on his shoulder causes Newt to jump, the pain of his back suddenly returning in waves. He’s half expecting it to be his amor, and looks around eagerly, disappointed to find no one in his direct eye line. It’s not until he looks down that he finds a blushing Bunty gazing up at him hopefully.

“I could give your back a look over?” Bunty winds her fingers through her smudged apron, “if you want me too that is,” She finishes hastily, her blue eyes blinking up at him hesitantly. Newt smiles reassuringly, patting her on the back. If possible his assistant flushes a deeper shade of beetroot. He’s not quite sure why. Bunty helps him out often when his back gets like this; so sore he can barely bend down without groaning. 

“Could you?” Newt asks her in real relief, “That would be fantastic Bunty,” His assistant beams, her sweaty red curls springing excitedly around her forehead. 

“Anything for you,” Bunty squeaks happily. Newt watches amused as she bobs away. ‘Such a nice person,’ He thinks, as he tugs his shirt out of the combines of his pants, ‘She never misses an opportunity to do a good deed for another person,’ 

\------------------------------------------

Newt always prefers to get massaged naked. He actually prefers to do a lot of things in the buff; always has. His mother and, unfortunately, his brother have plenty a story of a toddling Newt running round their estate butt naked, refusing to put on a stitch. An older Newt has mostly picked up on what is socially appropriate, but in his own home he generally likes to shed off as many layers as possible. Animals never wear more than what god has given them after all. And suspenders especially are incredibly restrictive. 

Bunty always insists she’s fine with it, and Newt always gets a fine massage from her so it must be true. 

A thin towel lays across his nether regions and backside. He’s not so crazy to show off his bits to someone he’s not being intimate with. Besides that though, the rest of Newt is free to the elements and to Bunty’s hesitant fingers. Her touch is far too light and jumpy. Yet still he can feel the knots loosen, his limbs losing the irritating ache that had been infuriating him for hours. Bunty’s chatting mercilessly in his ear as usual, and as usual Newt is not listening. He’s just about to nod off when he picks up a clatter of sudden footsteps rushing down into his menagerie. 

“Newt!” Tina’s voice blares out, and Newt immediately perks up, “You won’t believe who was at work today…” She teeters off just as he looks up. Tina stands opened mouthed, her auror coat still hanging off her slim shoulders, her face a picture of astonishment. Her eyes flick from him to Bunty back to him again in a vigour usually only seen in tennis match voyeurs. 

“Hello Tina,” Newt greets her happily. It had gotten so late, he hadn’t thought she was coming. 

“Miss Goldstein,” Bunty greets her formally. The pair, he’s noticed, have never really warmed to each other, despite their frequent meetings down here. 

“Mercy Lewis!” Tina exclaims, a high pitched squeak breaking free of her throat, “What on earth is going on?!” One of her hands is wrapped around her mother’s necklace, her knuckles white around the chain. There’s two high points of red flashing at him from the tips of her cheek bones, a bit like a pair of warning signals. Newt blinks up at her in confusion. 

“I’ve told you my back gets sore sometimes,” He explains, puzzled by her extreme reaction. Bunty’s just helping him with an ache after all. He would’ve asked her to do it if she was here. 

“I… don’t know,” Tina nibbles anxiously on her bottom lip. Newt watches as her eyes dip to where the towel is struggling to cover his buttocks. He just prevents the wicked smirk that threatens to take over his face, before Tina’s eyes flash back to his, her cheeks aflame. 

“What the hell that has to do with anything?” She finishes rather angrily, in a half yell, half yelp. 

“Well this is how I’m able to walk in the mornings,” Newt smiles wryly, wishing it wasn’t so close to the truth. Tina frowns. Her malevolent gaze seems to be focused on him for some reason. 

“I thought you’d use some sort of plant,” Tina stresses, wringing her hands anxiously, “Or creature spit,” 

“Creature spit…” Bunty giggles nervously- but also like she thinks Tina is a bit of an idiot. 

“Giant squid ink can actually be quite useful,” Newt rushes to defend his beau, and Bunty’s fingers slip from where they were hitting the perfect spot. 

“Just a bit to the left Bunty,” Newt murmurs. His assistant rushes to comply, her fingers slipping over his oiled skin. Newt lets out a relieved groan as she begins working enthusiastically at the offending knot. He looks dazedly up at a clearly furious Tina. 

Her eyebrows are furrowed so intensely, Newt’s afraid that the sharp little hairs will merge together. Tina’s beautiful dark eyes are burning with the fury of a burning bonfire, and are blown wide enough that Newt can see that her pupils are over-crowding her irises. She taps her teeth impatiently on her plump pink bottom lip. The way Tina’s hands sit firmly on her hips, show off her hips and long legs to perfection. Merlin help him, her legs.

Newt lets his aching neck flop back down, his blinking rapidly as his eyes take their sweet time to re-focus on the floor. His abrupt moan only half due to the hard pads of Bunty’s fingers, as she grinds relentlessly into his crackling bones. Merlin, does Tina look sexy like that. Like she wants to wreck him. Newt wraps his hands tight around the table’s sturdy legs. ‘Do it please,’ He pleads with her silently, ‘I want you to destroy me my darling,’ Tina coughs angrily, an abrupt sound that causes Newt’s nerves to stand on end.

“Do two you often do this?” Tina asks, her voice a ticking bomb. Newt can hear she’s about to explode, the return of her brash accent more than enough of a sign that he’ll be in the dog house. A lewd shiver trickles down his spine. ‘You could do it for me,’ Newt thinks dreamily, ‘Perhaps just in your auror coat if you don’t mind,’ The idea of Tina’s firm bare thighs settling over his, as she tried her hardest to dig out the incredible tension of his lower back turns Newt speechless for a moment. As well as causing another sort of tension to begin to grow in another part of his anatomy. 

“Quite often,” Bunty replies for him. There seems to be a hint of smugness in her tone. Though Newt’s probably just imagining it. 

“So you always get massaged by your assistant Newt,” Tina sounds highly unimpressed. Newt inwardly shrugs. It’s either getting a massage in the evening or not being able to get up in the morning. He is not old, but is also not twenty anymore. 

“Certainly giving her the prize for assistant of the year,” Newt quips lightly to an unamused audience. 

“Right,” He hears Tina murmurs tightly under her breath, “Right, okay,”

“I’ll see you tomorrow Newt,” Tina says brusquely, “I’m quite tired after today,” Newt looks up so quick, he swears he gets whiplash. She’s got that look on her face. That blank look which means she’s hiding all her emotions away. Away from him. She hasn’t done that…Tina hasn’t done this since Paris. 

“Are you sure?” He asks her, wincing, “We’re almost finished,” Bunty makes a small dissatisfied sound in the back of her throat, and Tina takes a hasty step backwards a dark shadow over her features. 

“Oh I’m sure you are,” Tina observes in a blunt tone. Whatever she was trying to say, flies above Newt’s head by about ten feet. But Bunty’s fingers immediately flit off his back, leaving him both cold and confused. 

“I’ll come over for breakfast,” Tina “I’ve…got something to do tonight,” There’s the brisk sound of frantic steps leaving. Newt quickly swings himself upwards, covering his crotch with the flailing towel more as a second thought. Thankfully Tina’s dark hair is busily bobbing up the stairs (They haven’t quite got to the point of seeing each other naked yet; Newt didn’t really want the first time to be in front of his work assistant). 

“Goodnight love,” Newt calls out quickly. Tina pauses on her step up the stairs. He strains his neck, and he thinks he catches something in her eye. But whether good or bad Newt can’t possibly tell. Her hair covers the best part of her face in any case.

“Bye,” Tina gives the tiniest of waves, before leaping out of the basement. Almost literally; taking the stairs three at a time. Newt watches her go, not sure what he should be feeling. Is she mad at him? Did something happen at work? Is she alright? He would go after her, but he knows what Tina is like when she gets like this. Newt would be better off touching the hot end of a poker. 

Someone is taking long and steady breaths.

Newt looks around; his blood pressure, as normal, is perfectly cool. He’ll find out what’s bothering Tina sooner rather than later. Bunty’s head however looks like it’s about to explode. His fellow red head friend is breathing slow and shallowly; in her nose and out her mouth. Her watery blue eyes are hovering over his crotch, with a clear scientific need. Newt feels his eyebrows raise to his hairline. He adjusts his towel a tad self-consciously. He can’t deny he hasn’t gotten a bit aroused since Tina’s been in the room. An angry Tina is a sexy Tina. Has been from the day they met.

“Bunty are you alright?” Newt asks quickly, to get her attention up and away from his genitalia. 

“Eeep!” Bunty hides her face in her hands, bustling away with hurried excuses of needing to go home. Newt gazes her retreating form, then down at his naked one. ‘It’s just the human body,’ He shrugs bemusedly, ‘Bunty, you could never be a nurse,’


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tina begins her plot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!   
> Second chapter is a bit short! This isn't a very long story but I felt it was too long to be one big one so...yeah! I've been thinking and this is really a bit of a crack fic. But it's still a really fun and i love it so I hope you guys do too! Especially hidetheteaspoons!

Newt digs heartily into his scrambled eggs. He’s cooked too many. He always adds too much milk. But the sweet fluffy breakfast are melt in your mouth delicious, especially with Jacob’s newly baked bread he dropped off this morning. Newt licks his chops, adding leisurely amount of milk into his steaming cup of tea. Then he adds a dash of cream to Tina’s cup of coffee; just the way she likes it. Her own plate sits full, her seat empty in front of him. 

Newt’s eyes flick down to his watch. Tina’s late. She’s never this late in the morning, especially not on a Friday. She always says she gets all her work done sooner on Friday, so she can have more of the weekend with him. Newt can’t deny that he’s often encouraged her to wolf down her breakfast faster than is ever recommended. But today it’s almost fifteen minutes to eight. Tina starts at eight. 

‘Perhaps she’s mad at me,’ Newt thinks worriedly, a piece of egg falling from his lips and onto his plate below, ‘She left pretty quickly last night,’ But why? What has he done? Unless he got caught in another lie in one of those stupid magazines again… 

The door opens, and Tina swings in looking windswept but composed. 

“Hello love,” Newt smiles tentatively up at her. 

“Mr Scamander,” Tina greets him formally, her lips pressed in a firm line. Newt inwardly groans. Not this again.

“Don’t say that,” He pleads quietly with her, turning back to his breakfast. He takes a too quick sip of his tea, and chokes as the burning liquid coats his tongue. A light hand sits itself on his shoulder as he splutters. Newt leans into her touch as his mouth slowly stops feeling like a volcano. He slowly stops coughing and Tina's hand whips off him again; as if his back were a hot stove.

“Say what?” Tina asks briskly, back to being her moody self. Newt rolls his eyes, as the hard thud of her coat slapping on a hook hits his ears.

“You know,” He turns, frustrated, back round to face her.

Newt has to roll his tongue back into his mouth, although he’s sure his eyes are stilling bulging from his scalp. Because Tina isn’t wearing her usual slacks and a shirt. She’s not even wearing her next normal, shirt and a skirt. No instead Tina is wearing a dress. And an incredible one at that. 

It’s spectacular, even on a first glance. It’s made of one colour, a dark blood red that highlights both Tina’s beautiful dark locks and her creamy skin. Her normal, practical dresses, hang off her frame, neatly obscuring her shape. This fabric made magic seems to hug Tina’s every curve; Newt can easily run his eye down the curve of her breast, down her slim waist, then out to her delicious hips. The skirt then flares out, but it’s so short Newt can clearly see the dimensions her shapely legs. 

“Uh, what are you doing today?” Newt asks Tina, his voice dry and flaky. He tries his best to swallow, but his mouth as dry as a desert. Tina purses her lips together. They’re the same shade as her dress. So are her high, high heels, that are tied with a neat bow round her slim ankle. A neat bow Newt would love to rip off with his teeth. Merlin, is she wearing stockings? Tina never wears stockings. 

“I’m going to work,” Tina takes a delicate bite of toast, staring down at him like he’s be biggest idiot in the world. Newt nods dumbly, working his way up to his next question. He can see no way around asking it. It’s going to offend her either way. 

“In…that?” Newt stutters. Tina cocks an unimpressed eyebrow. She’s wearing a kind of mascara that causes her eyes to look dark and dangerous. And dare he say it; seductive. 

“Yes,” Tina answers firmly, “Don’t look at me like that, I’m hardly going to be going naked,” Tina leans over the table, to pick up her coffee cup. Newt blinks as he gets a perfect view down her slip. It’s a lacy, flimsy thing, nothing like the ordinary pink one she usually wears. 

“But…can you,” Newt awkwardly coughs, hoping the desire he hears in his voice is all in his head, “What about if there’s a raid or something?” Tina takes a leisurely sip out of her coffee cup. Amused sparks dance in her eyes. 

“Then I guess my department will get a good show,” She shrugs coyly. Newt, who had just started drinking his own cup of tea, feels the hot liquid snort up his nostrils, “A bit like the one you were giving Bunty last night,” 

“Porpentina,” Newt’s nervous yelp, turns last minute into an annoyed growl. That last comment really isn’t called for. Especially when Bunty doesn’t even like him like that. A faint blush brushes over Tina’s cheeks. 

“I’m going to be late,” She downs her coffee in one go. Newt stares. Her throat must be blistering. 

“See you later,” Tina shoulders on her coat. When she does up it completely covers her fantastic outfit; like a present all wrapped up, “Mr Scamander,” Tina glowers at him before slamming the door behind her. 

Newt sits in the wake, even more confused than before. So she was mad with him, and about Bunty so it seemed. But they’d done nothing wrong, it by no account makes sense. And her dress? If his eyes was turned, he shudders what to think what other people in the office might be thinking. Not that Newt wouldn’t like others thinking his chosen mate was beautiful. But he doesn’t want Tina to be bothered by any arseholes that might take her clothes as an invitation. Newt pushes away his food suddenly intensely not hungry. Tina’s plate still sits full and steaming. She will probably be staving by lunchtime. 

‘I’ll take it in for her,’ Newt thinks determinedly, 'Then I’ll get to the bottom of this'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt tries to find Tina, and instead finds something worrisome...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!   
> Second last chapter is up! Don't worry the next one is much longer, practically longer than the others combined.   
> Hope you all enjoy

The buzz is a little louder in the auror department as Newt picks his way through the desks. He scraped Tina's breakfast into a tupperware container, and the bendy plastic is held tight in his sweaty fist. Eyes have followed Newt since he came out with Fantastic Beast. But they seem especially heavy on his back today; every man and women in the office craining their necks to get a good look at him. He can hear them hissing around him everywhere, and each titter aggravates his anxiety. It’s worse than being caught between the three heads of a upset runespoor.

Tina’s work-space is empty. No coat hangs across her chair. Her desktop, which is normally littered with papers, is completely clean. Newt pops the container filled with her breakfast in front of her left over breakfast in front of a photo of the pair of them with their arms around each other. Picture Tina lays her head on picture Newt's shoulder, snuggling up into him. Newt smiles at it faintly, ignoring the slight pang in his heart. He trodst over to the head of the auror’s office. He doesn’t bother knocking, it's not like Theseus has ever knocked before invading his privacy. His brother, who was twiddling his thumbs with a far off look in his eye, jumps about a foot in the air. 

“Newton,” Theseus gasps, placing a dramatic hand to his heart. 

“Have you seen Tina, Theseus?” Newt says instead of hello. He flops down on a chair opposite his brother. Merlin does his head feel like it’s full of stones. 

“Have I?” Theseus chuckles to himself in a tone that Newt does not at all appreciate. He glowers at the auror, who aptly avoids his gaze by rummaging in his draw. He draws out what looks like a piece of paper and one of their father’s old cigars. 

“Do you want one?” Theseus offers as he casually lights the tip. Newt crinkles up his nose as answer, and his brother shrugs, before he shuts the draw with a soft thud. He smokes easily, admiring the piece of paper; no a photograph. A magical one at that. Newt can just catch the sight of a female figure moving in its depths. 

“Well?” Newt asks his captivated brother irately. 

“I haven’t seen your beau since lunchtime,” Theseus blows a puff of smoke in the air, at last tearing his eyes away from the mysterious woman. The smoke itches Newt’s nose and he barely suppresses a cough, “She went off with a new recruit of ours, and apparently and old friend of hers,” 

“New recruit? Old friend?” Newt thinks out loud, entirely puzzled. Tina didn’t mention anything about there being a new member to their team, and especially not someone new that she knows. Why, Tina barely knows anyone in Britain yet. Newt himself would have more of a chance of knowing them. 

“He’s an American, of the name Tolliver,” Theseus explains, as easy as breathing. Newt on the other hand feels his throat close over, “Nice enough chap, certainly appreciated Tina’s, er, assets today,” His brother finishes with a cheeky grin, and Newt barely resists the urge of hex him. Tolliver. Her bloody ex-boyfriend is now working in London? He saw her in that dress? And she walked out with him? Walk out where? To lunch? To the bathrooms? To a romantic spot somewhere he can move in on her?

“Speaking of Tina’s assets,” Theseus continues tongue in cheek while Newt boils, “She left something for you today, but it must’ve ended up on my desk instead,” He passes the photograph into Newt’s awaiting hands. Newt blinks at it, his mouth falling agape. 

It’s Tina. On her knees looking up at a camera. She’s dressed in only a ruby red slip, the same colour as the dress she left in this morning. It’s so short. It's so bloody short. It’s indecent, revealing a serious amount of thigh supple thigh. The most Newt himself has never seen. If it wasn’t enough that his view is tilted enough to practically see down it. Newt's traitorous pants grow tight as her two breast peak up at him. Photo Tina bites her lip, shyly tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. But her eyes are burning- as if it’s Newt himself she’s looking at just before he kisses her. 

This was on Theseus desk? Did Tina give it to someone, mutter Mr Scamander, and then it just happened to appear in his brother's lap? But surely his perfectionist girlfriend would make sure to get the particular Scamander right so this kind of photograph got seen only by him, if not deliver it herself. Newt nibbles on the base his thumb. For just a moment he’s lost cognitive function. Was this meant for him? Or did Tina place it on Theseus’s desk on purpose?

He flips it over, to find something penned in minute writing on the back. Something he hopes to god Theseus hadn’t seen. If he has, and has decided not to mention it, he might actually kill him. He has many creatures which to do so with. It reads-

Dear Theseus,

Do you like my new outfit?   
I can’t decide how I like it better.   
On. Or off. 

Love Poppy

The picture begins to flap madly and Tina becomes blurred as Newt shakes violently in a jealous rage. Poppy. Is that Tina’s secret nickname that she only allows Theseus to use? Does he whisper it teasingly in her ear, as she reaches over his shoulder to pick up her morning assignment? Does she always send him a picture when she buys a new pair of lingerie? 

Barely resisting the urge to tear up the photograph, Newt shoves Tina’s smouldering face deep into his coat pocket. 

“I won’t deny it,” Theseus winks at him saucily over his desk-top, “You’re a lucky man Newt,” His brother’s always got the girls. Was always the one mother pushed forward first.

“Am I?” Newt replies tightly. He can feel the picture burning in his coat pocket. 

“Merlin’s bloody ballsack Newt,” His brother swears chuckling, “Did you look at that photo properly?” Theseus whistles, leaning so far back in his chair two of his chair legs lift off the ground and the remaining two begin to squeak in protest. 

“I did,” Newt says angrily, standing up abruptly. Theseus looks at him surprise, his eyes round and confused. His brother's chair rests itself fully back on the ground with a hard clatter. 

Newt rubs the bridge of his nose. He knows deep down his brother would never mean to hurt him. And if he was having an affair with Tina, he would also be smart enough not to hand over the evidence. Which means Tina wrote that note. And placed it in his brother’s office. For who? For her? For him? What on earth is she doing to him?

“If she comes back,” Newt murmurs tiredly, “Tell her I’m at home,”

“Will do,” Theseus smiles, and Newt smiles back only in reflex. 

He decides to walk home instead of apparating. He needs the fresh air. And the time to stew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me what you think!  
> No, Theseus did not read what was written on the back. He was rather too involved with what was on the front! I don't think Theseus would've passed the photo over to Newt as carelessly if he'd seen it


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt finally gets to the bottom of things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> Lol I think i'm going to have to change the rating for this one ;)   
> Hope everyone enjoys!

Newt solved nothing by his walk; his ears are red and cold and his muscles strained. His legs are heavy as lead as he forces them up his front steps. Newt’s hand slips round his front doors handle and it swings open easily (He could've sworn he locked it this morning). He’s so caught up in his thoughts, he barely sees what’s happening on his dining table. 

When he does however; Newt goes blind in a green eyed rage. 

Tina is laid out on his table, sideways, her cheek pressed against the cool wood. She’s wearing nothing but the red slip that matches the one in the photo down to the last stitch. Her coat and dress lie folded neatly on one of his chairs. Her heels are still on her dainty feet. That would all be fine. That would get Newt’s heart pumping in a fantastic way. What has it banging irately against his chest however is the man standing above her, currently massaging her shoulders in a far too familiar way. 

“What the hell,” Newt slams the door behind him with a ferocity he didn’t know he possessed. 

Both Tina and the man turn his way. Newt boils inside. The man currently caressing his mate’s shoulders is incredibly good looking. His blonde hair falls in handsome waves on top of his head. His crisp white shirt strains against his wide shoulders, against his arm muscles that are desperately trying to break free of the fabric. A hefty maroon Auror trench coat hangs on his normal hook. 

“Oh hello Mr Scamander,” Tina chirps happily. Her chin rests on her forearms, and she smiles at him playfully, her eyebrows raised in challenge. 

“Hello Poppy,” Newt shoots back, his voice gravely with anger. The blonde chap snorts disbelieving before looking down at Tina in confusion as Newt's gaze doesn't yield. Tina, however, doesn’t seem too phased at his comment. Instead she merely smiles up at him in a contented sort of way, crossing her dainty ankles together. 

“This is Mr Tolliver,” She introduces them easily, her voice sounding more like Queenie's than her own, “I believe you may have heard about him,” She smiles at Newt, who shakes his head at her- furious. 

Don’t worry about him, isn’t that what Jacob said? And now said Mr Tolliver is measurely rubbing his way now Tina’s back, making her hum and sigh contently. 

“Achilles’ this is Newt Scamander,” Tina mumbles, sounding incredibly relaxed. Almost sated. The last time she sounded so was when Newt had...when Newt had... Oh Merlin. Newt's nails dig themselves hard enough into his palms to make them throb. 

“Ah the Magizoologist,” Mr Tolliver chuckles disinterestedly, “The reason why I got a jinx and tonic poured all over me,” Tina presses her lips together in amusement, and Newt raises his eyebrows. Now that’s a story he’s never heard before.

“Is there are particular reason why you’re in my house Mr Tolliver?” Newt asks as politely as his stretched patience will allow him. The rest of his question remains unsaid, but he can tell by the steel in the man’s grey eyes that he understands perfectly. ‘Why are you touching my sweetheart?’ Achilles’ tosses his blonde locks, feigning a smile. But Newt can see the way he’s puffing out his chest, how he fiddles importantly with what looks like to be a solid gold watch. Mr Tolliver is like a lion, preening in front of his competition. Newt thanks Merlin one of his creatures decides to roar at that very moment, rattling the floor boards. 

“I invited him,” Tina says smirking, “I’ve been feeling a bit sore lately, so I thought what the hell? Why not have a massage,” Because she’s lying down, her slip only just covers her arse. If she wiggled at all, both men would have a full show. To get at her shoulders properly, Achilles’ must’ve also pulled down her lacy straps to get better access. This combined, with the fact the slip’s back is so low that it stops at the much too close to the base of her spine makes Tina incredibly indecent. If it wasn’t for her bra, she would be practically naked. Newt's tongue is suddenly completely dry. 

“And I of course eagerly complied,” Achilles’ admires Tina with a lustful look in his eye, “This girl could get me to do anything, especially in that skirt,” The American fingers the tip of Tina’s slip, very lightly, and Newt sees her shiver. 

“Oh Achilles’,” Tina giggles. Giggles. Something dark and ugly scratches at Newt’s chest. 

Tina is with him. Him goddammit. Tina picked him over this auror fellow. And yet this Tolliver has waltzed back into their lives and has snatched her away again. ‘No, not just snatched Tina away,’ Newt grinds his teeth together, hard enough that they could turn into stubs. Achilles’ wants her. He can see it in his eye, how he caresses her skin. And to make it worse the man practically has her. It’s Tolliver massaging Tina, and Tina is the one letting him. It’s Newt who’s the inopportune voyager, who happened to walk in on them in their private moment. No, no. Newt can’t have that. He cannot. HE CANNOT!

“Get out,” Newt mumbles deep in his chest. It sounds like a warning growl a dog makes just before it’s sharp jaws clamp down on its prey. There’s an sudden uneasiness in Tina’s eyes. But Achilles’ is still smiling broadly. Newt’s fists clench at the condescending smirk on his features. 

“Come on buddy,” Achilles’ face has contorted into one of a ‘well-meaning’ bully, “We’re just having a bit of fun,” The aurors eyes linger hungrily on Tina’s backside. Newt can just catch the edge of her lacy knickers poking out from her slip. Achilles’ meets Newt’s eye in challenge before running two fingers down Tina’s bare spine, getting dangerously close to the curve of her arse. 

Newt sees both green and red. The crippling jealously and boiling anger that has been building up inside of him all day long seems to bust out of him as a wild creature. 

“Get out of my house!” Newt roars. He catches Achilles’ by the collar. The man struggles valiantly, but Newt has both surprise and strength on his side. He begins to toss the American out of his flat as easily as he would have tamed an unruly graphorn. 

“Oi,” Achilles’ splutters, “Let go of me,” Newt chuckles cruelly, revealing in the fact that his competition sounds afraid. 

“You thought you could take her from me,” Newt blathers insanely instead of relenting, “Tina is my mate, do you hear me, mine!” His front door swings open without anyone touching it, a type of magic Newt hasn’t seen himself perform since he was ten years old. He shoves Achilles’ outside, watching in glee as the auror trips down the front steps and lands hard on his backside. Newt slams the door behind him with a fury that makes the wood crack. He turns back to Tina, physically shaking. 

She’s slipped off the table top, tugging her slip sleeves up with shaking fingers. Newt takes her in hungrily. It’s the most he’s ever seen of her. They’ve never gone past their under things. It burns in him; that now another man has seen as much as Tina as he never has. He marches forward and Tina tries to brush past him. Newt still fuming inside, reaches out to snatch up her wrist. 

“Newt, let go of me,” Tina orders him, her tongue like a whip, wriggling in his tight grip. 

“No,” Newt denies her belligerently, continuing to hold her in his grasp, “No I will not,” He leans into her, taking a deep sniff of the skin of her throat. 

“You smell like him,” He spits in disgust, not wanting to even squeak the aurors name, “Did you like his slimy fingers all over you?” Tina snarls. Mr Tolliver’s coat falls with a thud on the floor. 

“Did you like Bunty’s hands on you?” Tina shoves him away roughly. But because of Newt’s hand around her she just bounces right back, smacking into his chest. Her almost naked torso presses up against his own. He can feel every dip, every crevice. Tina’s nipples poke through her slip and brush against his chest. Newt swallows tightly; the heat in the room has suddenly increased by several degrees. 

“I don’t think a friend helping me out,” Newt retorts starchily, “Is the same as your ex-boyfriend giving you a back rub,” Tina rolls her eyes so hard, it must have hurt.

“Uh, hello?” Tina’s face is screwed up in anger, “Bunty? You? Massage?” Her shift is especially loose around her bust. Newt forces himself to look into her burning eyes, instead of her downwards where he’d catch a good show of her breasts. Merlin she’s gorgeous. Focus Newton. 

“What does that have anything to do with it?” Newt scoffs disbelievingly, “Bunty is just my friend,” Tina gapes at him incredulously. 

“Newt!” Tina cries hopelessly, “She’s in love with you,” The strained, awkward, look on her face is almost enough to make Newt believe she’s telling the truth. 

“What?” Newt stutters, trying his best not to think about it too hard, “No she’s not,”

Except Bunty does ask him to take his shirt off a bit too often doesn’t she. Perhaps it is a bit more than her just worrying about the state of his fabrics. And do friends normally massage each other when one of them is naked?

“Yes she is!” Tina yells, slamming her spare fist up against his chest. Newt barely feels it. It wasn’t particularly a hard punch anyway; like her arm had run of out puff. 

“I came down stairs yesterday to find her practically salivating all over you,” Tina's voice is straining with unadulterated emotion, “What the hell was I supposed to think Newt?” In any other scenario Newt would've taken her gently in his arms. But he cannot get the image of that man caressing her so intimately out of his head, and the jealous monster in his chest roars again. 

“And what was I supposed to think when I saw Mr Tolliver, my brother even, salivating over you?” Newt leers at her, pressing his face temptingly close to hers. Tina has no choice, but to look abashed into his eyes. Her breaths are coming quick and uneven, and her eyes are shifty in guilt. 

“Just face it Tina,” Newt murmurs, his voice deep and dark, “You were jealous,” She seems to have a willing jealously streak, his Tina. This is what all this was for then. To get back at him for getting a massage from his pink cheeked assistant. 

“You were jealous too,” Tina argues back childishly. Her gaze hot and heavy, and it keeps darting down to his lips. 

“Yes, yes I was,” Newt admits freely, letting his hand trickle up to cup the back of her neck. A small whine breaks free of her throat, and he smiles smugly. Tina may have teased those men, but she wants him- Newt Scamander. And she’s going to have him. 

“Yes I am,” Newt growls, slanting his mouth on top of hers. Tina replies with forceful passion and their teeth clash together in their haste. Newt wraps his arms possessively around her waist, moaning as his fingers brush against her warm, bare skin.

“Fuck, you’re perfect,” He murmurs when they finally break apart to breathe. Tina’s chest bounces up and down with exertion. Newt takes the moment to admire her through hooded eyes as she tries desperately to undo his bowtie with trembling fingers. 

Her lacy red brassiere pushes her breasts up, and the two perfect creamy peaks eye ball him temptingly. Newt finds himself dipping down to press his lips to the top of the left one. 

“Mercy…” Tina breathes and Newt feels her needy nails scape against his scalp, “Newt, please,” Newt purrs at the needy little noises that squeak from her throat. He nuzzles the middle of her chest lovingly. 

“You didn’t let Mr Tolliver do this did you?” Newt asks darkly, his thumbs squeezing her hip bones. Tina takes her lip between her teeth, before smiling mischievously.

“I wonder if you always get naked when you get massaged by the lovely Bunty?” Tina asks, mock concerned, “Or was it a special occasion?” Newt nips hard at her skin, and Tina swats him with brain wobbling with might on the side of his head. 

“Impossible woman,” Newt swears, hooking an arm around her knees. Tina squeaks as he lifts her up into his arms, easier than if she were a feather, “Why have the Gods made me love an impossible woman?” 

Tina looks down at him in surprise, and Newt flushes as he realises what he just uttered. He almost drops her as his limbs grow weak. Merlin, he picked a much more romantic way to say that for the first time in his head. He imagined flowers, moonlight, a nice dinner perhaps; something worthy of her. Not while he was being a horny bastard, about to ravish her against the nearest available surface. Newt can barely muster the courage to look at her. But when he does, he finds something marvelous. Tina's eyes are made of melted gold. 

“I love you too, you absolute fool,” Tina smiles gently, nuzzling her nose against his cheek. Newt laughs, half in joy half in relief, and he spins her around; power suddenly back in his arms again. They kiss, giggling stupidly at the ridiculousness of the moment. But truly when did they ever do anything traditionally. Tina's smiling so hard, her cheeks must be hurting. Newt presses a loving kiss to her shoulder. 

“Now where were we?” Tina asks coyly, winding her still heeled feet around his waist. 

“Something about you being impossible,” “Newt’s eyes twinkle teasingly, “Including, impossibly sexy,” 

“Sexy hmm?” Tina smirks, though there’s a lightness in her eyes and he can tell she’s pleased. 

“God Tina, if you knew how much I wanted it to be you rubbing me last night,” Newt sucks a bruise onto her neck, wanting to dispel the American’s Auror’s cologne from her skin, 

“Rubbing huh?” Tina’s laugh is a light tinkle on his collar, “I didn’t realise you wanted me so bad Mr Scamander,” ‘Now that’s better,’ Newt smiles satisfied. Mr Scamander was uttered not in ‘I’m going to kill you tone,’ Tina most often uses with her perps. Instead it was said in a breathy tease. 

“Want you all the time,” Newt murmurs. He shivers as Tina’s lips encircle his ear. 

“I was pretending he was you,” Tina whispers brokenly, “The whole time as he worked away,” 

Newt’s vision goes blurry, and he begins to walk swiftly up the staircase. He’s got to have her; right now. She must be able to feel his hardness on her thigh. Tina continues to talk smut in his ear, almost drunkenly undoing his shirt buttons. 

“Do you want to know what I’d let you do?” Tina asks him faintly. Newt rapid consent is all it takes for her to continue. He’s reached the second floor landing. Why on earth did he make his bedroom the furthest room from the stairs?

“Let your fingers slip down under my underthings,” Tina continues breathlessly, “Press hot kisses onto my skin,” She pauses, seemingly for dramatic effect. 

“And to other places,” Tina whispers, her cheeks flushed an innocent shade of pink. Newt groans as he tosses her onto his bed. 

“Tina, you’re killing me here,” Newt croaks lustfully, shedding off his shirt. Tina looks up at him through hooded eyes. One of her lacy shifts straps has fallen down her shoulder again. He wants to rip it off with his teeth. 

“You like what you see?” Newt asks perceptively. Tina nods hungrily, beckoning him closer. He collapses on the bed, burying his face in his neck. Almost all of the American’s musk is gone, which makes him purr in satisfaction. 

Meanwhile Tina is making her own scientific discoveries. Newt takes a sharp intake of breath, as Tina spreads her fingers appreciatively over his abdomen. A tingle runs to his groin, as she almost lazily caresses his stomach. She seems to fancy the fact that it’s hard and relatively muscled, if Newt does say so himself. Happiness fills his chest at the fact his mate appreciates his physical appearance. He nudges her lips with his own, and Tina hums into their kiss before breaking away. Her fingers tip-toe across his blankets. 

“Do you want to?” Tina asks hesistantly, bobbing her head in a manner than means he should know what she’s talking about. Luckily, despite Newt being generally horrendous at understanding social cues, in this particular situation there could only be a couple of options she is referring. And judging by the way her practically naked self is currently curled up in his lap… Newt kisses her gently on the nose, and Tina smiles, her dimples shining up at him. 

“Of course, Tina, of course,” He answers tenderly. Tina takes a deep breath in, then out as she seems to gather herself, kicking off her heels.

“This is next I guess” She says, smiling nervously as she starts to wiggle off her shift, slowly revealing her bare stomach to Newt’s adoring eyes. Tina giggles as the silky fabric gets caught around her head, and he gently helps her get it off, motioning for her to lift her arms up.

“Thanks,” Tina smiles shyly, throwing the red shift haphazardly aside. Newt barely returns her gesture, far too busy drooling over her, “What?” She asks softly, clearly nervous by his intense attentions. She doesn’t cross her arms, but Newt can tell Tina’s itching to do. He gently tucks a piece of hair behind her ear.

“You’re beautiful,” He murmurs honestly, and a blush flows down her neck. It’s true though. The most beautiful creatures he's ever seen. 

Tina’s lithe, ballerina like body is being shown off to perfection by her lacy bra and underwear. Delicate flowers have been sewed in a thicker thread across the underthings, but otherwise the fabric is sheer. Newt wets his lips at the sight of her rosy nipples budding underneath the fabric. Merlin they're just begging to be put in his mouth. 

“Thank you,” Tina ducks her head abashed. Newt kisses her on the forehead. Then on her neck. Tina gasps as his lips lightly peck the top of her pert breast, right above the beginnings of the lingerie.

“Turn around,” Newt murmurs gently, and immediately Tina complies, bobbing about on his mattress until her back faces him. 

“I love this colour on you,” Newt brushes her hair away from her neck, before fingering the red lace that runs down her right shoulder. He hears Tina’s sharp inhale of breath, and she leans back against him. He looks down at her and their noses brush together. 

“Really?” Tina asks breathlessly. Newt kisses her softly, taking his time with it. When he pulls away her eyes are all soft and blurry. 

“I’d like it even better off you,” Newt fingers the clasp. He feels the brassiere fall apart, and finally the whole of her creamy back is revealed to him. 

“M’kay,” Tina mumbles haphazardly, and Newt chuckles deep in his chest. The thin fabric falls to the mattress. He brushes it onto the floor. 

Newt has come up with a new rule; she is officially no longer required to wear clothes in his room. Newt hugs Tina tightly to his chest, and he relishes in the fact that his bare skin is pressed against hers for the first time. He could've honestly stayed like that forever. But there’s a cascade of nervous, pent up energy around them which needs to be addressed, and it only takes a short moment for Tina’s fingers play with his belt buckle. 

Newt quickly grasping her line of thought, reluctantly moves away from her to drag his pants and boxers to the ground. Tina watches him with a longing eye. His fingers slip on zipper, as her hand mindlessly comes up to press against her bare breast; as if she can’t just wait for him anymore. She’s so perfect. So fucking perfect. Newt hums under his breath, kicking his clothes aside. Tina’s still wearing too many clothes. Not that her underwear hides much. He can practically see everything through the enticingly damp fabric. But it's still a barrier to their main goal and he will rip them off her if he has too. 

“Take them off,” He growls. Tina meets his eye, sliding her underwear down her endlessly long legs. They fabric gets caught on her toes, and they spring off and onto his carpet. She breathes her apologies, something about ruining the moment. Newt, however, picks them up off the floor and brings them to his nose taking a deep sniff. She smells bloody delicious. He watches Tina devilishly over the edge of the ruby red lace. 

“Fuck,” Tina whispers, her arms falling out from underneath her. Newt grins, throwing her undergarments needlessly aside. Who needs that when he has the real thing?

Newt watches Tina’s chest as she lays back fully against the mattress. It rises and falls erratically, and he’s not even touched her yet. He presses his knee against the mattress and her breath hitches. Newt smiles to himself as he clambers back over her, his forearms framing her head. Tina stares up at him, a hint of anxiety shadowing her usually stable gaze. 

“You okay?” Newt asks her gently, kissing her cheek. Tina’s fingers tips graze over his chest and his stomach drops to his toes. He knows she must be able to feel how eager he is, pressed hard against her bare thigh. He feels his hunger fade away from him. Is Tina okay? Does she still want to do this? With him? A soft hand caresses the back of his head, and Newt lets himself be brought down for a loving peck. 

“With you?” Tina says smiling sweetly up at him, “Always,” She blinks and the worry vanishes from her eyes. Newt takes at deep, steadying breath before leaning down to kiss her again; much more passionate kiss. He’s so caught up in the sensation, that he doesn’t notice Tina’s wandering hand until he jumps as it wraps around his cock. Newt’s eyes roll back in his head, as she gives him a few slow, tentative pumps. He didn’t think he could grow any more, but Tina always surprises him. 

“Uh uh,” Newt reaches down to grab her wrist, pulling it upwards and away from his throbbing member to push her offending hand into the mattress, “Not if you want this to be over before it starts,”

“Well well,” Tina giggles, wriggling against his grasp, “Where’s your endurance Mr Scamander?” 

Newt doesn’t bother to answer her impertinent response. Instead he decides He presses hot kisses down her neck, his fingers trailing down to her dripping cunt. A deep sense of pride rushes through him at the thought that he managed to do this; make her so bloody wet. Tina whines as he pushes a finger experimentally inside of her. 

“So eager,” Newt smirks, “Will you be able to last my dear?” Tina hisses like an angry goose, and he adds another finger making her cry out. 

“Tell me Poppy,” Newt crooks his fingers inside of her, his voice low and mocking, “Do you always send naked photos of yourself to my brother?” Tina’s fingernails bite rivets into the skin of his neck, as his thumb encircles her clit. 

“Why?” She asks tightly, squirming beneath him, “Did you not like it?” Tina somehow manages to smile cheekily up at him. Newt buries his face in her chest, sucking and biting at her breasts until she can do nothing but moan. 

“Not particularly,” Newt replies darkly, leaning up to kiss the dazed look off her face, “Although he did,” he continues after an afterthought. Newt has to satisfy himself with how wet she is, from him and him alone. That thought and Tina’s scent up his nostrils are the only things that cause him to swallow his jealously. 

“Really?” Tina asks sounding a tad too interested. Newt pulls his fingers out of her so fast she yelps. Theseus will be getting a parcel in the mail, that may or may not have the foulest smelling dung he can possibly find in it. 

“Oi!” Newt catches her jaw in a wave of possessiveness, “You’re mine Porpentina Goldstein,” Her dark eyes dilate at his tone, and her hands come up to cup his cheeks. 

“And you’re mine Newton Scamander,” He shivers as Tina scrapes his nails down his skin. 

“Good,” Newt rumbles, “Let’s keep it that way from now on,” He lines himself up, feeling her wetness on the tip of his cock. 

“Newt- oh god,” Tina’s accusatory tone, quickly turns into a moan as Newt enters her. Slowly, as to not hurt her, he fills her trying his best not to lose her cool. Tina is clearly incapable of speech as he finally bottoms out. Her chin is tipped upwards, her mouth hopelessly agape. 

“Yes?” Newt asks her. He slowly tests the waters; rocking inside of her. Tina bites her lip hard enough to bleed. 

“Shut up and fuck me,” Tina cries, her fingers pulling desperately at his hair. Newt can feel her fluttering around him. Merlin she’s going to be the death of him. 

“Yes ma’am,” Newt answers, before following her order with a passion. Her tongue is hot in his mouth. There’s a sharp pain. The room is filled of sharp inpatient slaps of skin hitting skin, and their messy encouragements. Newt can't breathe. He can't think. All there is, is Tina. 

“Newt, please,” Tina gasps before biting down on his shoulder. She’s definitely going to leave a mark and he definitely doesn’t care. 

“Bugger, Tina,” Newt swears, as she arches beneath him, panting heavily. Why have they never done this before? He feels as though he’s on the tip of heaven. 

“I won’t last long,” He warns her, wishing desperately he wasn’t. Newt would live inside her if it were possible. Tina kisses him quite desperately, and he can’t help but feel she feels the same as him. 

“Don’t worry I don’t think-ahhh” Tina smashes her head into his neck, her arms encircling his neck. Newt howls as he comes, Tina peppering dazed kisses to his neck as she basks in her own after glow. 

“Love you,” Newt moans, as he collapses on top of her, breathing heavily. 

“I love you too,” Tina murmurs, and he feels her satisfied smile against neck. 

\------------------------------------

Newt draws soft circles on Tina’s naked shoulder. He can feel her, every bare inch, pressed up against him deliciously as they cuddle. Merlin why haven’t they ever cuddled naked before? It is another new law that he's going to add to the rapidly growing list- always cuddle naked. Perhaps Tina could draw it up, make it an actual law with real charges. And Theseus could sign it off; that would almost be better than the dung. Tina’s rubbing her bruised lips against his bare chest sleepily. All round her mouth has gotten rubbed with a red tinge from his stubble. He presses at thumb to the rash, hoping it isn't too sore. 

“Perhaps next time you get jealous,” Newt says conversationally, “We could just skip the whole ‘get even’ thing, and go straight to this,” Tina nods and smiles, snuggling further into him. 

“Perhaps next time I could give you a massage, and we could both be naked,” She offers jovially. Newt see her face, so he can’t tell if she’s serious or not. He has a notion she probably is, and he hugs her closer. 

“You know,” Newt replies smiling, “That would be quite nice,” 

“Would it huh?” Tina sits her chin on the middle of his sternum. Her sweet breasts push up against his chest. Newt bops her childishly on the nose with his finger and she sticks her tongue out at him. 

“Yes,” Newt answers simply, grinning, “You naked is one of my favourite things,” And god, is it just. He wishes he had camera right now. Take a photo of her smiling, her hair an adorable mess, her nakedness free for all to see. He’d frame it and put in on his desk. Tina’s looking down at a scar near his collarbone, her lip between her teeth. She smiles to herself devilishly, and Newt’s heart skips a beat. 

“I think you naked is my second favourite thing,” Tina presses her thumb to his lips, and he kisses the base of it softly. 

“What’s your first favourite?” Newt asks, honestly curious. Tina threads her fingers through his fringe, pushing it back as if to get a closer look at him. He feels honestly like he’s getting x-rayed by her fiery eyes. 

“You getting all beast like,” Tina coos, pressing closer. He can feel her breath on his cheek. Feel her crawl on top of him, her thighs clenching around his hips, “Possessive,” Newt’s hands automatically clench around her waist, and Tina whines in a way he would not expect from the tough New York woman who once slammed him up against a wall. 

“Really?” Newt asks, his voice rough with pleased arousal. He thought that side of him, the one that is more instinctual than polite, would’ve scared her away. Tina is sucking bruises onto the side of his jaw. His hands wind up to caress her breasts, and finds her nipples already achingly hard. 

“Uh huh,” Tina whispers in his ear, her teeth catching on his earlobe, “Mercy Lewis, the things you do to me Newton Scamander,” 

“I think you can feel the things you do to me,” Newt grinds his pelvis up to meet hers, and her eyes widen as she feels him already hard beneath her. 

“I most certainly can,” Tina breathes, smiling sultrily. 

“So?” Newt asks her, leaning back to watch her, fully ready to let her take the reins this time. What could be a better picture than an naked Tina sat on top of his thighs? “What are you going to do about it?” Tina winks at him and Newt takes her hand, fulling intending to bring it to his lips. Instead however she uses all her strength to pull both his hands up above his head, before pressing them into the mattress. 

“Uh uh,” Tina says tongue in cheek, clearly mocking him from the last time. Newt rolls his eyes, though he’s not truly annoyed. He never could be. Not at her. 

“Tease,” He murmurs, though relaxes in her tight grip, perfectly ready to submit. Tina laughs, before leaning in for a furious kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to let me know what you think!


End file.
